Micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) generally refer to mechanical components on the micrometer size and include three-dimensional lithographic features of various geometries. They may be manufactured using planar processing similar to semiconductor processes such as surface micromachining. MEMS devices typically range in size from a micrometer to a millimeter.
MEMS devices often include one or more components that move. These moveable components may include a hinge or other connection that is fragile and susceptible to damage. Electrostatic drive systems, which are frequently employed to move components of the MEMS devices, often rely on a voltage difference between closely spaced-apart components. For example, a comb drive is a linear motor that utilizes electrostatic forces. The comb drive takes its name from its resemblance to two hair combs lying in a plane and arranged so that their teeth are interleaved. The tooth spacing and size allows a potential difference (e.g., voltage) to be applied between the combs, and some relative motion between them. The electrostatic force between the combs cause them to move toward each other.
Large accelerations (i.e., shocks) of the MEMS device may cause components, particularly the moveable components, to collide with adjacent components, which may cause damage to the MEMS device. It is desirable to provide structure that can be used to protect moveable components from damage due to large accelerations, for example, during transport (e.g., shipping) of the MEMS device or even during use.